1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a device that makes it possible, simultaneously while shaving by hand, to cut hair and to damage, or even destroy, the hair follicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional manual shavers generally use one or more blades that exclusively cut hair. They do not prevent hair regrowth because they do not act on the roots.
Accordingly, it is an object of embodiments of the present invention to remedy this disadvantage of conventional shavers.